


Purr

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-crack fic? In this universe, tentacles are sentient and make noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

Geoff wasn’t too big on _cute_. Don’t get him wrong, he liked kittens and babies and shit just as much as the next guy, he just wasn’t a big fan of fawning over them like a little girl. But Geoff really couldn’t help himself when it came to Michael.

He could yell and scream and cuss as much as he wanted to, but Michael would always be the most adorable thing Geoff had ever seen. The more pissed off the kid got, the redder his face got, and the more those cute little freckles stood out against his face. His hair was out of control no matter what length it was, cute little curls sticking out in every direction or flattening out at odd angles, softening the angles of Michael's face and making him look much younger than he really was. He also had that adorable fucking dimple that stood out every time he smiled and it melted Geoff’s fucking heart.

So of course this part of him was cute, too.

Geoff didn’t want to think too hard about how finding Michael to be adorable eventually translated to finding him attractive enough to fuck, but Michael was apparently down with it, too, if the blush spreading across the younger man’s face and the waistband of his boxers pushed down his thighs were any indication. And, _christ_ , was the kid interested, his secondary tentacles squirming with impatience under Geoff’s gaze, his fingers trembling at his thighs as he fought hard not to cover himself, or touch himself, instead letting Geoff take in his fill.

The best part, though, were the soft little purrs coming from the central tentacle, the tip of it wiggling back and forth slowly and rhythmically, dripping just the slightest bit. It was like it was dancing for him, trying to lure him in. And it was cute as _fuck_.

“Jesus, Michael,” he murmured, giving in and running his fingers through the slick gathering there. His eyes lit up when the purring picked up, nearly vibrating at his fingertips, loud enough now to be heard clearly and sputtering out in little contented coos. “Oh, fuck, kid. That’s fucking _adorable_.”

 “Shut the fuck up,” Michael sputtered out, a hand coming up to cover his face. “I can’t help it. They do it on their own.”

“No, come on,” Geoff laughed, pulling at arm with one hand and wrapping his fist loosely around the central tentacle with the other, his arm shaking with the vibrations resulting from the crescendo of purrs at the contact. “It’s cute, yeah, but it’s also hot as dicks, man.”

That earned him a shove even as Michael’s hips arched into his hand, and a glare from sharp brown eyes even as a smile broke out across the man’s face. “God, you’re an idiot!”

“Yeah, but I’m an idiot who’s about to get on his knees and worship your adorable fucking tentadick, dude, so you can get the fuck over it,” Geoff replied, grinning in return.

“Oh?” Michael tried to sound teasing but his voice was getting breathier with each stroke across the slick mass between his legs, a tremble seeping in as he continued. “Is that so, asshole?”

“Come on, man,” Geoff laughed, pushing him backwards into the nearest desk chair (and knowing how pissed off Gavin would be when he found out what they were doing in his chair made this so much better). “Let me show you how much I like ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ben.


End file.
